Non-volatile memory technologies are constantly advancing and have reached a point where three dimensional (3D) arrays may be the best option for achieving the desired high density. A switching device with a large forward to backward current ratio could more easily enable the 3D stacking of memory cells. Most standard semiconductor switches don't provide the necessary ratio and may require high temperature processes that are incompatible with memory device fabrication. Therefore, there remains a need for new switching devices.